Gabriel Live
by easy keeper
Summary: A Contiuation of Patriot but Gabriel dosen't die
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer I don't own the patriot or any of the characters.

*Please review but be gentle this is my first fan fiction.

* This happens right after Gabriel is stabbed by Tavington but he doesn't die.

**Chapter 1**

Benjamin galloped over the hill and looked down on the scene of the battle. Benjamin jumped off his horse and ran between the bodies desperately looking for Gabriel and soon spotted him. Benjamin ran to Gabriel's side and found his son barley conscious but alive. Benjamin quickly took stock of his son's wounds, Gabriel had a bad bayonet would in his side but it looked like it had missed all the major arteries and organs.

Gabriel began to wake up and started flailing around trying to throw his father off "Don't move it'll be ok," said Benjamin in a soothing voice. Gabriel calmed down at once and began watching his father apply bandages to his side with half open eyes. "I'm sorry father is shouldn't have gone off like that," whispered Gabriel.

"It's alright I understand, now rest we're going to find a doctor for you," Gabriel's breathing became slower and deeper as he fell asleep. "Are there anymore survivors," asked Benjamin 

"No," Occum answered Graley.

"Alright we need to get Gabriel to the Regulars' camp where he can be seen to by a doctor, we'll use that wagon there to transport him, so we need to unload the supplies from It." ordered Benjamin standing up and walking towards the wagon.

After unloading the wagon Benjamin and Occum carefully lifted Gabriel into the wagon jostling him as little as possible but even so they got a moan for Gabriel as they lifted him. "Sorry son it'll be ok we're going to the regular's camp to a doctor." Gabriel gave a weak smile that reassured his father.

The remaining militia set off at a quick trot towards the regular's camp leading the horses of the fallen and driving the wagon. Benjamin rode alongside the wagon so he could watch Gabriel.

Though he had reassured Gabriel Benjamin was worried sick he had already lost Elizabeth and Thomas he could not lose Gabriel. Gabriel was his first born and of his seven children. Gabriel was most like his mother Susan and Margret looked a lot like their mother but Gabriel acted like her to, her compassion and her strength of will and her control he had inherited from her. The loss of Ann had pushed him over the edge that Benjamin himself had gone over after Thomas's death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The remaining militia rode into the regular's camp about an hour after finding Gabriel. Benjamin sent one of the men off to find Harry Burwell and tell him what happened and another to find a doctor and bring him to Gabriel. The doctor arrived moments later and began looking at Gabriel. "How is he," asked Benjamin unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

"He's lost a lot of blood but I'll stitch up this wound and he should be ok in a week or so," replied the doctor who signaled for Occum to help him Pick up Gabriel and take him into the medical tent.

As Occum carried Gabriel into the medical tent Harry showed up bringing with him his personal physician who he sent to help with Gabriel. "How is he Benjamin?" asked Harry concern tingeing his voice.

"The doctor said he should be fine he's just lost a lot of blood," said Benjamin sounding relieved.

"Well you and he can stay in a tent next to mine in the officer part of camp where my physician can keep a eye on him."

"That would be great, thank you" said Benjamin rubbing his eyes as a sign of his exhaustion.

"How did this happen Benjamin? A simple supply train and you lose several men and Gabriel is wounded."

"Tavington, he killed Ann and the rest of the people of Kenbrook Gabriel took the townsfolk in our militia and went after Tavington, they killed all the soldiers but no sign of Tavington but I'm sure it was him that hurt Gabriel and when I get my hands on that man he will suffer as I have."

"Well you will soon get your chance we need your militia for an up coming battle in about three days by then Gabriel will be well on his way to recovery but not well enough to fight so you won't have to worry about him."

"Good the sooner I kill that man the better."

"Alright I have to get back to the command tent but come see me in the morning." Harry slapped Benjamin on the shoulder and began walking back towards the command tent.

Soon one of the doctors came out of the tent and walked up to Benjamin "We've sewn up the injury and bandaged it but since he's lost so much blood he'll be very tired the next few days Dr. Smith will stay in the tent next to yours incase Gabriel needs attention during the night," stated the doctor while motioning to the Burwell's personal physician. The doctors carefully moved Gabriel onto a litter and carried him to the tent that would be shared by him and his father.

Benjamin prepared for bed watching the rise and fall of Gabriel's chest reassuring him that today he would not lose another son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning when Benjamin awoke to reveille and looked over a Gabriel who had also been awakened by reveille. Gabriel looked over at his father and smiled. "Hey how are you feeling son?"

"I've been better,"

"Just lay still I'm going to find the doctor," Benjamin walked out of their tent and into the adjacent to it where Burwell's staff was staying.

Entering the tent Benjamin saw Dr. Smith and walked up to him "Is Gabriel awake yet," asked Dr. Smith

"Yes," Answered Benjamin as Dr. Smith picked up his medical bag and began walking towards the entrance to the tent with Benjamin following right behind him. As they entered Benjamin's tent they saw Gabriel had started to doze off already. "Hey kiddo this is Dr. Smith he's going to take a look at you," said Benjamin as he sat down beside Gabriel.

"Hello nice to meet you," Gabriel tried to sit up to shake Dr. Smith's hand but found his fathers hands on his shoulders keeping him laying down.

"It's alright if you move too much you'll reopen the wound, now just lye still while I take a look at you." Gabriel stayed still as the doctor undid the bandage around the wound the doctor looked up in surprise "doesn't that hurt?" Gabriel said nothing and shook his head no. Benjamin could see what his son was not willing to admit Gabriel had his teeth clenched and was gripping the sides of his cot so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

By the time the doctor was finished redressing the wound Gabriel was covered with sweat. Benjamin tried to take Gabriel's mind off the doctor by asking him he was hungry. "Yeah starved,"

"Can he eat?" asked Benjamin looking at the doctor as he put away the remaining supplies.

"Of course I'll send someone over with some food for both of you." Dr. Smith walked out of the tent and seeing that they were alone Benjamin reached for his son's hand

"You know what you gave me a real scare there I thought I'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You're as stubborn as your mother and thankfully the only one of you kids who is."

A slave walked in with some biscuits and broth for both of them "Thanks," they said in unison they looked at each other and then Gabriel began to laugh. At the sound of Gabriel's laughter Benjamin's face split into a grin he hadn't heard his son laugh since he had gone off to join the army.

Benjamin helped Gabriel sit up and propped him up with blankets and coats. They ate their breakfast in silence Gabriel didn't notice his father staring at him lost in his own thought as he was. "Father does it get easier,"

"What do you mean?"

"Does it get easier to live without your wife?"

"For me it got easier because your mother lives in all of you so I have part of her with me still."

"I have nothing, but my memories of Ann," Gabriel mumbled burying his face in his hands.

"Wait a sec you've got this," Ben pulled the North Star pendent from his pocket and showed it to his son "I gave this to Ann. the night you were married."

Gabriel carefully took the pendent from his father and tied it around his neck.

Soon Gabriel began drifting off "Hey I'm going to go talk to Harry you get some rest," Benjamin whispered to Gabriel as he stood and walked out of the tent.

"How is he," Harry asked as Benjamin walked into the command tent.

"He's more awake than he was last night but he's been better."

"Well that's good news now Tavington and Cornwallis are moving towards this camp to attack, you really pissed them off."

"Good," snorted Benjamin "so how are we going to fight them they out number us 2 to 1 even with what remains of the militia."

"Well I was thinking it's about time we gave up fighting like the redcoats and take a page from your book and use an ambush."

"That sounds good, how about my militia attacks with about twenty people making them feel secure, but falls back to lead the redcoats into a trap where your regulars will be waiting in hiding to kill them." Benjamin explained while gesturing at the map of the surrounding area laid out on the table in front of them.

"How do we know the redcoats will follow you?"

"If Tavington is leading them he'll follow even if it's just to get me."

"Alright if you want to lead the battle its up to you… just be careful you don't want to deprive your kids of what they have left."

"Harry, if something happens to me you have to send Gabriel home he's the only thing the kids have left."

"Do you remember when Gabriel enlisted? I told you I would give him a less dangerous position. I couldn't he absolutely refused to be a quarter master or a clerk even though the pay is a lot better. He's just like you still strong and determined he's a good shot too.

"No, he's more like his mother than any of the other kids. I mean look at him he looks like her, he acts like her, and he's just as stubborn as she ever was."

"I remember she used to argue with you where no man would dare even make a peep." Just then in ran a dispatch rider bringing news from General Washington.

"Well what do you know Washington beat the redcoats three days ago devastating their army in the north."

"Well that's good new."

"More than you can know because all that stands in our way now is Cornwallis who we will engage in two days. If we beat Cornwallis we win the war we lose were going to be fighting for a while longer."

"Well we better beat him then." The two men began to discuss tactics until late into the night. After Burwell retired Benjamin walked slowly back to the tent he shared with Gabriel. When he walked in he found Dr. Smith sitting in the chair next to Gabriel sponging off his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Is he alright?"

"No he's developed a fever but if we keep him comfortable and keep him hydrated he'll be fine."

"how long has he been like this?" asked Benjamin moving to Gabriel's side and taking his son's hand in his own.

"about four hours but he's gotten worse in the last hour."

"I'll take care of him now so you can get some sleep."

"alright I come and relieve you in four hours so you can get some sleep."

"alright good night." Dr. Smith walked out of the tent leaving Benjamin alone with Gabriel. Benjamin made himself comfortable a began watching Gabriel occasionally dipping the cloth on Gabriel's head in cool water. Before Benjamin knew what was happening Dr. Smith was shaking him awake telling him to go to bed.

When Benjamin woke up he found Gabriel sleeping peacefully Benjamin climbed out of his cot dressed and went looking for Dr. Smith.

"A Coronal don't worry Gabriel's fever broke just before dawn he'll be fine in a couple more days he should be able to get out of bed and move around a little."

"Good I sure he'll be getting restless soon." Benjamin made his way over to where the rest of his militia was staying and explained to them what was going to happen the fallowing day when they attacked the British.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriel awoke slowly and just laid there with his eyes closed for several minutes listening to the sounds out side the tent. Finally opening his eyes Gabriel was momentarily blinded by the bright sun light filtering into the tent through the tent flap.

Looking around Gabriel noticed he was alone taking a deep breath and gritting his against the pain Gabriel slowly sat up his side exploded into agony breathing deeply Gabriel fought done the urge to be sick. When the pain had subsided back into the normal throb Gabriel grabbed a hold of the chair beside his cot he pushed himself the room swam sickenly, closeting his eyes Gabriel took slow even breaths when the vertigo passed Gabriel began walking forward slowly Gabriel looked around for his father and not seeing him walked slowly out of the tent and towards where the militia was grouped around a camp fire.

As he approached the fire where the militia was drinking coffee Gabriel spotted his father knowing he wasn't supposed to be out of bed Gabriel retreated hoping none of the militia had seen him but Occum had

"Gabriel good to see you back in the land of the living," called Occum, Gabriel froze where he was standing. At Occam's shout Benjamin had turned and spotted his son trying to walk away inconspicuously. Standing up Benjamin walked over to where Gabriel was standing and angrily confronted his eldest son.

"your not supposed to be out of bed."

"I know I just couldn't lay there any longer," complained Gabriel hiking a look of innocence onto his face.

"to bad your going strait back to bed," growled Benjamin taking his son's elbow and walking him back to their tent. After getting Gabriel back in bed Benjamin began to walk out of the tent.

"father," called Gabriel softly causing Benjamin to turn around and look at him " is there a battle soon?"

"Yes we will engage the redcoats tomorrow in a field about a quarter of a mile to the west."

"I should help prepare then, I know you won't let me fight but let me help, please father."

"How do you plan to help son you can barley stand by yourself," Gabriel began to protest but Benjamin cut him off "I have made my decision you will stay in that bed if I have to tie you to it I will." Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh but suddenly brightened.

"Father will you please hand me my pack?" getting up Benjamin crossed the tent a picked up the pack handing it back to Gabriel. As soon as he got his pack Gabriel began to dig through it. Finally finding what he was looking for Gabriel carefully pulled out the flag he had been mending a offered it to his father. Benjamin took the flag and looked at it carefully it was obvious that it had been destroyed but also very obvious that Gabriel had worked on restoring it lovingly. "Father will you carry the flag into battle since you will not allow me to carry it?" pleaded Gabriel,

"I will," promised Benjamin, with his father's word Gabriel relaxed and settled back to sleep. Benjamin returned to where the militia was sitting carrying the flag the remaining members of the militia looked at the flag curiously but didn't ask. Benjamin continued the battle planes where he left off.

The next morning The militia and the regular army set out before dawn. Leaving the tent quietly Benjamin looked back at his peacefully sleeping son. Sighing Benjamin grabbed the flag and mounted his horse and rode over to his militia most of which were walking to the battle. "Alright men you know what to do I can't promise we'll win this day but if we do what we have been doing for the last year we will come away better off.


	5. Chapter 5

*The story now jumps to just after the final battle with Tavigtion.

Benjamin and what remained of the militia limped back into camp about five o'clock going to the medical section of camp Benjamin sat in line waiting to get his wounds cleaned and bandaged.

When the troops had arrived back at camp Harry had gone straight back to the command tent only to find Gabriel waiting for him. "Where is my father? I thought he'd be with you." Cried Gabriel jumping up from the chair he had been sitting in. The sudden movement causing him to sway and grab his side with one hand while the other clutched the table.

"He got a little banged up during the fight he's over in the medical section." Harry said soothingly trying to calm Gabriel down before he hurt himself. "He just has to get his wounds cleaned and bandaged and he'll be here," said Harry while helping Gabriel to sit down.

"I'm fine" Gabriel said waving off Harry's attempt to help him "how did the battle go?"

"Wonderfully actually your father's plan worked better than I could ever imagine."

"What about Tavigton," interrupted Gabriel wanting to know if his brother's killer was finally dead.

"He went straight for your father they fought hard both injuring each other several times. Your father eventually killed him kind of like the way he injured you. He sat there looking defeated and broken and when Tavigtion came close your father put a bayonet through his chest. We began moving towards the British headquarters and Cornwallis surrendered," at the end of Harry's rant Gabriel only nodded glad his father had finally killed that murder, but also growing concerned at his father's absence.

Just then Benjamin walked in with his wounds bandaged and wearing clean cloths. Rising carefully Gabriel embraced his father mindful of both of their injuries. "If you don't mind Harry I think we both need some sleep," said Benjamin taking in Gabriel's pale complexion and the bags under his eyes.

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning." Both Benjamin and Gabriel walked slowly back to their tent

"Good night father," said Gabriel relief clear in his voice.

"Good night," answered Benjamin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Benjamin awoke to the sound of someone packing he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Gabriel was moving around the tent carefully packing up the few belongings they had with them. "What are you doing?" asked Benjamin covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a yawn.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm packing"

"But why?"

"Well since the war is over I would really like to go home," stated Gabriel matter a factly. Without a word Benjamin got up and began getting ready to go home. A half hour later their horses were saddled and they were ready to go. Together they walked into the command tent where they found Harry packing up as well. "You heading out to Harry?"

"Yep Benjamin my wife and new baby are waiting at home."

You didn't tell me she gave birth, what did you name him?"

"Well I hope you don't mind Benjamin but we named him Thomas." Benjamin's eyes began to tear up and he had to look away. Gabriel smiled and said softly "I don't think he minds at all." They said goodbye to harry and made their way over to where their horses were waiting.

They rode slowly careful of their bruised and battered bodies, taking three days to arrive at the African American settlement. As soon as they dismounted they were swarmed by the Martin family Benjamin scooped up Susan while Gabriel grabbed Samuel and threw him into the air. They spent the night at the African American settlement and left for where there home once stood first thing in the morning.

They arrived in mid afternoon to find all of militia hard at work rebuilding their home. "Come on fellas lets get to work," Gabriel said moving forward to grab a hammer and nails.

The End

I hoped you liked it sorry it's taken me so long to get this up the computer with the story got wiped out and I had to start from scratch, but with work and school I didn't have time.


End file.
